Kernel Corn (PvZH)
Kabloom |Tribe = Corn Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Do 4 damage to each Zombie. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = What he lacks in a sense of humor, he makes up with attitude... and dual Cob Busters.}} Kernel Corn is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 8 to play, and has 6 /6 . It has no traits, and its ability deals 4 damage to every Zombie on the field when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Corn Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 4 damage to each Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description What he lacks in a sense of humor, he makes up with attitude... and dual Cob Busters. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Stats change: 5 /5 → 6 /6 . Strategies With Doing 4 damage to every single zombie on the field, Kernel Corn is a complete superior to Sour Grapes, and Cherry Bomb as well if there is an empty lane to play it. When your opponent attempts to swarm you with zombies, play Kernel Corn to wipe out or severely damage your opponent's zombies for it and your other plants to finish off the weakened ones and hit your opponent. If you are playing as Nightcap, you can play Rescue Radish to reactivate its ability. If you are playing as Solar Flare, you can play this earlier by making excess sun. However, Kernel Corn is not good at handling single threats very well, so it becomes less effective if your opponent focuses on investing on a single zombie. It also has a hard time when your opponent fills the field with tougher zombies, such as Valkyrie or any Gargantuar, excluding Wannabe Hero when your opponent is on low health, so you should be careful on when you should play it. You should also watch out for instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size, or Rocket Science, as well as Deadly zombies. Against Kernel Corn is a very dangerous plant, as it can demolish both your defenses and you as well. Try playing instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size, or Rocket Science, or Deadly zombies to get rid of this plant. If its ability is what you fear the most, having either high-health or Armored zombies on the field lessens the harm. If you want your zombies to be unaffected by its ability, you can play Gravestone zombies or Mixed-Up Gravedigger, or sneak some in with Teleport. It is strongly recommended not to Bounce this plant because your opponent can replay it again, possibly wreaking havoc once again on your already-weakened defenses, unless you need to stall for one more turn. Gallery Kernel_Corn_statistics_new.jpg|Statistics KernelCornPvZHCard.jpg|Card Trivia *It is one of the two new classes from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 which is not a playable hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, with the second one being Captain Deadbeard. *Its description is identical to Kernel Corn's website entry's last sentence in Garden Warfare 2. *It is the only legendary plant present in the Multiplayer menu. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Corn cards